Rollplay Solum Episode 37
Recap Day 4 Fenbard. Axel Toss decides to get new mercenaries since the party are all messed up from their fight with Balrog the Destroyer last night. The party decide they will rest for the next week to recover. Kharne the Destroyer talks with Brutus the Brutal who is now in Fenbard, working as a bouncer here as well, about getting work for a week while they rest up. Kharne says there is a bounty of 5 silver per right goblin ear. Kharne goes visit the Sheriff to try to find work again, but there are no open bounties, except a few copper for goblin ears. Amos Riverun hustles some silver from his old inn by pretending to be a waiter and taking orders, then leaving. The party go to a cheap inn, the Carrot, to rest inside, with Monsieur Varnouche I paying most of it. Day 11 The group rests up for a week. The party decide to go after their money, and head out of the village westward towards Jaderun where Classico was heading. While on the road, before reaching the village of Zenie, a big Raven flies down and talks with Dante. While the rest of the party is confused that Dante can talk with birds, Dante is tasked with a mission for his master and bring him the Goblin princess from across the river. Holding this information to himself they continue. The party get to Zenie that evening. Amos asks around for Classico. The Barkeeper tells the tale of him buying this nice Jade off him for a good price. His pride got crushed under the heavy reality of the lie he bought as Amos tells him the truth about the Jade actually being glass. Day 12 The party leave continue on their way to Jaderun, with Twinoak being the next village. While on the road, they run into 6 Goblins raiding a cart. The party instantly attacks the goblins and drive them north, out over the King's River. Varnouche uses his magic missiles to eliminate 2 of the 3 remaining Goblins and Dante tracks the last Goblin to their encampment. Amos cuts off the right ears for the bounty. Kharne insists on getting some "gratitude" from the Farmers and gets all their money so he won't wreck all their belongings. The party catches up with Dante right before the Goblin Outpost and they discuss strategy. The outpost is up to a cliff wall from the hill that has been dug into, with a 5-foot deep ditch with wooden spikes and a wooden plank to cross it. 7 Goblins are present in the camp as the party attacks, one of them being the escaped Goblin. Despite the goblins being warned by the survivor and having prepared an arrow valley as Kharne charges in range, they weren't powerful enough for the party as they kill one Goblin after another. One single Goblin managed to escape the party. Amos collects more goblin ears. They find a long shaft leading down into the hill. The party rest for 8 hours until dusk. The party explore inside. Within the mining shaft are 3 Dwarfs chained to another, mining away on the coal and filling carts. Kharne breaks the chains. The Dwarves are malnourished. They tell the party there is a main Goblin Camp a couple days into the forest. The Dwarves agree to lead the party to them. Experience 175 exp each (325 exp total) *Monsieur Varnouche I levels up to level 2 **Max HP From 8 to 13 (rolled next episode) *Kharne the Destroyer levels up to level 2 **Max HP From 15 to 28 (rolled next episode) *Amos Riverun levels up to level 2 **Max HP From 11 to 21 (rolled next episode) **(19 HP is the real number, JP made a mistake). *Dante Byrne levels up to level 2 **Max HP From 11 to 20 (rolled next episode) Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes